The present invention relates to kaleidoscopes and more particularly to a novel kaleidoscope assembly.
Kaleidoscopes of various forms and embodiments are known in the art to include assemblies provided with a tubular body part having an eye piece at one end and a rotatable head at the other end. The body part has a V-shaped reflector mounted in it to extend between the eye piece end and the end opposite thereto. The reflector generally defines an opening adjacent the end opposite the eye piece, the field of vision observed through the eye piece being restricted along the reflector. At the end opposite the eye piece a transparent enclosure section containing a number of pattern producing objects or particles is provided. As the transparent enclosure is rotated as part of the rotatable head, which is conventionally hand-gripped for direct rotation through a large gripping ring projecting externally relative the body, the pattern producing objects tumble in front of the second opening with the real image observed there combining with the mirror images from the reflector to produce the well-known illusionary image at the eye piece.
Various attempts have been made to vary the conventional kaleidoscope assembly to facilitate its manufacture, to improve the image produced and to make the kaleidoscope physically more attractive to the user. For the most part these assemblies have been complex and expensive to manufacture and yet have not necessarily improved the produced image.
The present invention provides a kaleidoscope which is straightforward and inexpensive in construction, manufacture and assembly, which departs from the conventional direct, external hand rotation of the head by providing a small actuating member external of the body which can be actuated to move the head by the fingers of even a small child with a minimum of dexterity. In addition, the assembly of the present invention lends itself to incorporation as part of an overall image which can be made attractive to children of all ages and at the same time, the assembly provides an improved image at the eye piece with a minimum of parts.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.